New Management
by kt139029
Summary: AU, see note. Once Selene escapes from Antigen, two Lycans in hiding decide to come out and track her down, wishing to put Antigen under new management. One a scientist and one a once-leader, Selene will be surprised to come face to face with them again.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:  
>Obvious Alternate Universe here, but I do want to note this first chapter will skip around a lot. I don't want to rewrite the entire first movie, I just want to incorporate parts that will be important in this storyline. <strong>

**I will definitely slow down once I get to the present day, and begin focusing on just what this story will be about. Bringing Antigen down. Which begins in Chapter Two…this is JUST THE SET UP.**

* * *

><p>There were pros and cons to being a healer in a time like the one Rose Moreau lived in. In the year of 1644 in France, there were avid witch hunts taking place, and doctors and healers were often targeted. Rose, having always had a passion for mixing things together to create something helpful, took to the role of a healer at a young age, and her parents, wealthy parents, well up in society, disliked her enthusiasm about helping others. Their wish was to marry her off young, but Rose, twenty-two at the time of the incident, would have none of it.<p>

The incident did, of course, change her, and changed how everyone saw her. Such a brutal attack from something that was _definitely not human_ should have left her dead, but she spent a few days steadily, slightly recovering, before shakily returning to her feet. However, she wasn't the same. Paranoid and jumpy, the churches targeted her as their next witch…and her trial was the evening of the full moon.

* * *

><p>The tunnels were damp, cold, and often cramped, but Lucian could do nothing about it at the time. Regrouping and hopefully finding the descendant of Corvinus that they were searching for was the most important thing at the time…not worrying about how uncomfortable the sewage tunnels were. Pausing for a moment, he accessed where he was within the system before a smirk found its way onto his features. He heard the padding of feet somewhere behind him, and he knew the sound of the choice boots catching up to him.<p>

"Rose, dear." He spoke quietly, turning to face the female Lycan as she stopped hurrying to catch up to him. "I would have imagined you'd have joined me sooner. Have you any information that might alleviate my annoyed mood?" He asked, tucking his hands into his coat pockets as the brunette in front of him pulled out a few pictures.

"_Bonjour mon cher ami_!" Rose greeted the Lycan leader with a small grin in her native language. "Hopefully. I do so like to help improve your evenings; anywho, I snapped a few of these tonight." She handed the pictures to Lucian, who examined them. "Michael Corvin. I think his name is up on the wall as one of the possible descendants? Either way, the list grows shorter everyday and he remains. After being seen by the vampire, I'd say we better get a move on. She's been tracking him as well."

"Yes, yes, I'm aware…Raze informed me…" Lucian trailed off as he examined the pictures. Rose was a good spy; quick, lithe, quiet and smart. She was also a brilliant chemist, more or less. A few of the concoctions she'd whipped up in their makeshift lab even impressed him. Namely the one that helped to chase non-fatal silver poisoning out of the body. Her knowledge from her days as a healer in the 1600s really fell into place in the 21st century. She took to using the tools given to her to help her fellow Lycans as much as she could…seeing as lately, they needed it.

"I assumed. We spoke briefly when I gave him some of the mixture to be back on his feet." Rose said, crossing her arms comfortably over her stomach as Lucian lowered the pictures

"Keep an eye on him; these are good." He said, giving the photos a gentle shake. "I am, however, about to pay him a visit myself…" Lucian handed the photos back to Rose, and she took them with a raised brow.

"Going after him?" But Lucian was already stalking off.

* * *

><p>Michael Corvin had turned out to be the man they were looking for, and when Lucian returned with the vial of his blood and it was proven, Rose took to working on a new concoction out of the others' ways. She knew from here, judging by the information Lucian had disclosed to her after he gave the blood to Singe, that things would get messy and she needed to up her silver antidote. There were ways to do it, she knew there were, even if Singe would wander to her side of the lab and tell her there wasn't. She batted the old man away and made comments to him about his work as she lost herself in her own. This would come in handy. It would have to.<p>

Little did she know, it would. And soon.

Not a few nights later, the bullets the vampires took from the Lycans had been changed to Silver Nitrate bullets. Rose had managed to skirt around the firing and fighting, and eventually stumbled into the room where Lucian had been left to die.

How many had already died?

Vampires alike?

If Rose remembered correctly, as she scrambled through the bag she held at her side, this was not what Lucian wanted. Equality over dominance, right? Something like that. She knew he'd been working on creating a Hybrid…and he began to breathlessly mutter about Michael and success. He was still breathing, even if it was labored, and all Rose could do was hope what she'd been working on would work in the end.


	2. The End is Only the Beginning

_Take my hand  
>We'll make it, I swear.<em>

* * *

><p>Six months had passed. Information was limited, and hiding places even more so, but somehow, they'd managed to stay out of the way. The Purge was wiping out the Vampire and Lycan races alike, and it disgusted the two Lycans that uncomfortably shifted from hotel to hotel, keeping as low a profile as possible until they got the next chance to leave. Burnings, silver gas, UV bullets and blasts…<p>

What was this world coming to? A living hell?

It was like watching The Holocaust happening on television in real time. Rose had commented on this many times, though Lucian remained silent. Since Rose revived him with the concoction she'd put together, excreting the silver from his body, he'd stayed low and moved from place to place with her, watching as things unfolded and finally making the executive decision that they needed to get out. Rose had agreed, but they hadn't found the right way to escape just yet. When something had been mentioned on the news about Antigen taking care of two more of the problems that evening, Lucian had stiffened and Rose noticed him growing silent as he watched the shabby television on the dresser in front of one of the beds in the motel.

"What?" She asked, looking out of the bathroom, having been washing up for the evening. The once Lycan leader made a face, his eyes never leaving the screen. "…I believe they found Selene and Michael."

Rose grew quiet. They'd kept tabs on the two for quite some time now, and if Antigen had them now…well…

"We must go. As soon as possible." Lucian said simply, flipping off the television and standing, running a hand through his hair as he glanced out the window across the room. Rose reached behind her and cut off the bathroom light as she exited, and she watched her friend as he crossed the room.

"We haven't figured out how to leave yet. They'd put us through tests. They'd know—"

"I believe I have a way." He said with a sigh, glancing over his shoulder at the younger Lycan behind him. There were a good few hundred years between them; Lucian was pushing 800 while Rose remained at a simple 390. However, between the two of them, the information they both shared helped them to get by. Two quick witted minds, combined with Lucian's wisdom and Rose's intelligence…they were convinced they would survive, and for twelve years, they survived as far away as possible.

* * *

><p>The days of shitty motels were far behind them. For twelve years Rose and Lucian stayed under the radar in Australia. Rose grew accustomed to the life, while Lucian didn't…not always. It was the ideal spot for them, and Rose had no intentions of going back to where everything was taking place. The sun, the beach, the animals, the atmosphere? It was all perfect, but Lucian seemed bothered, like he was waiting for something. As the years passed, it was more difficult for Rose to get a laugh out of him, even for him to be comfortable in the decent home they shared.<p>

They were both on the lookout for other Lycans or even Vampires, but none turned up anywhere around them. That was one thing that made Rose nervous…had both species been almost wiped out? The television reports of what Antigen had been called 'viruses' they were working on cures for became fewer and far between, until one particular day, when news slipped about a possible escape.

Of course, Antigen tried to cover it up, but when Rose returned back to their home that day, half their things were packed on Lucian's own accord. She paused in the doorway, watching him as he continued to pack one box of his things. "Lucian…" Rose spoke softly, walking into the home and setting down a bag of groceries the female had purchased. The male Lycan looked up to Rose, and for once, he smiled to her again. It had been a few weeks…so maybe she counted the days between his last smile to her. She so did love his smiles.

"We're going back." He said, shutting the box and taping it up. "I have a plan. I have an idea. Someone who can help us is out there, and we are going to find her, and we are going to place Antigen under new management, _mon cherie_."

It was rare he used words in her native language, rare he spoke to her with such affection. Of course, his mind still lingered on his Sonja after hundreds of years, and could Rose blame him? No, but spending hundreds of years with him herself made it difficult, almost, to hear about Sonja in the times they spent alone. She was happy he'd experienced such love in his life, angry it was taken from him in the way that it was, but envious that she'd never experienced it. If she had, if she was, it wasn't returned.

However, she couldn't smile back at him this time. She couldn't believe the words that had escaped his lips.

"We're going back?" She repeated in an argumentive tone. "Just like that? Back into Hell? Back into all of that?" Rose asked, directing her index finger to the newspapers tacked to a corkboard they'd hung up by the television. "Back to where the biggest purge took place, back to where we lost all the others and back into possible danger just as we're establishing lives here?"

"Rose—"

"You never once said we wouldn't be staying here indefinitely. You made it sound as if we'd avoid all the issues, we'd stay under the radar, you and I! We wouldn't need to use my concoctions to save others, we wouldn't need to worry about others!" She was apprehensive about going back, and who could blame her? Rose had lost many of the Lycans she considered her friends, and it was merely by a fluke that years prior she'd been able to save Lucian, and it worried her that she could lose him again if one wrong step was taken…and she was almost certain this was the wrong step.

Lucian was on his feet now, looking as if he was trying to find the words to explain to her that this was the best idea. He looked off to the side, then approached her.

"Please calm down, listen to me, listen carefully. Selene escaped Antigen. She is alive. I assumed her dead for years—Rose, she is capable of helping us, she is capable of bringing Antigen down." He explained, although Rose began to take a step back. Lucian placed his hands on her upper arms and held her in place, gently but firmly. "I've been standoffish from time to time while doing my own research. I do not blame you for slacking off in your own, Rose, not at all; for years you worked to keep our kind safe and I even owe you a life debt. My research shows me that Antigen is run by Lycans. A hoard of Lycans who are horribly mislead. My intentions are to—"

"…bring Antigen under new management."

"Exactly!" He exclaimed, smiling to her. "Don't you see the good this could do us? Oh, do tell me you understand. Do…do tell me you'll come back with me." Rose had been Lucian's confidant for years, especially when they became the only two each had to speak to. He stared down into the brunette's blue eyes, and he gently brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "We've been in this together for a long time now. Don't break our winning streak now."

He did have a point…and how could she deny him? Not when he was this desperate to get back. To find Selene and to fix things. Maybe this would be the turning point of the war that was still somewhat raging.

"…I suppose we're going back." Rose nearly whispered, looking around at all the boxes. Lucian pressed a kiss to her forehead and let go of her, walking away and back to the boxes.

"We leave in the morning."

"And if I'd said no?" Rose challenged him, walking further into the living room with a confused expression on her face. The once-leader-Lycan turned to look at Rose, and he grinned. A knowing grin.

"I knew you wouldn't." He said simply, watching Rose's expression contort into almost that of anger. "I knew you would want to help again…this will give you a chance to do just what you do best. Help others, help me fix things. We'll do this together, I promise you."

"You swear it?" Rose retorted, walking around to his front, staring at him with the most serious of expressions. Lucian smirked and nodded, using his foot to push one of the boxes out of the way, toward the stack of about five or six in the corner.

"Darling, I swear it."


	3. Rundown Apartments and Conversation

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews! I wasn't sure how this fic would be taken to, and I hope the description I supplied of Rose helps a bit, since one asked for it. This chapter does focus on the two settling in, and gives a little insight into just how they spent their twelve years together. Don't worry, Selene fans! She'll come in soon, and action is not far off. I promise. I hope you all continue to enjoy my fic! :)_

Rose had assumed the days of shitty motels were behind them, but she was unfortunately incorrect, or so she thought. No matter what Lucian swore to her; that they would work together on this and everything would be alright, it still left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. What left an even more uneasy feeling was where Lucian decided they would be staying.

"It's old, abandoned, and from what I've gathered, people think it's haunted. I doubt we'll be bothered so long as we don't give anyone a reason to come poking around."

Rose stared up at the abandoned apartment complex in the least accommodating part of town, and she sighed softly. It wasn't in her nature to outright argue with her friend, as she learned early on when they would be spending years upon years together, that arguing would not get them by in any way, shape, or form. So, begrudgingly as it was, the brunette followed him up the stairs.

It took a good few minutes, but they found the least shabby of apartments; two bedroom, one bath, a decent sized kitchen and living room. The most interesting part, Rose found out, was that the power and plumbing still worked. When she wandered into the kitchen, mid-sentence about it was chilly, she jiggled the sink handles and was surprised when water came rushing out. Staring at it, she turned on the handle to summon up warm water, and was pleasantly surprised with what she was given.

Poking her head out of the kitchen, Rose smiled to Lucian. "I think we have power. At least, plumbing. I mean, we can live off candles, but the water works!"

Lucian was sitting with one of their boxes (which he'd had a friend deliver to the apartment complex the day before) when Rose looked out and delivered the news. He knew already, of course, all of this had to do with his friend he called on for help, but he smiled nonetheless, knowing it would please Rose to have working amenities, and he needed to try to keep her at least partially satisfied. He knew she didn't want to come back into all of this.

"How wonderful," He responded. "Now we won't have to worry about looking and smelling like homeless people." He chuckled, glancing back down to the box, then back up when Rose exited the kitchen and began to place her books on a bookshelf that she dusted off.

Rose had shoulder length brown hair, wavy but never unruly. She took care of it, actually taking the time to worry about her appearance. Hazel eyes, slender with just the right amount of curvature to cause Lucian to stare from time to time. After all, Rose was the only one he'd been around in a long time. She wasn't his Sonja by any means, but she had been there for him for years, and she had saved his life. For a while after the event, the Lycan couldn't fathom why Rose wasted the little of the antidote she had, and ran off with him before making more. The ingredients, she'd explained, were hard to come by and it would be a miracle if she could remember how to make it again. Of course, he'd been standoffish for a little while, but her demeanor rubbed off on him and when the times were appropriate, Rose made him smile and laugh. It had been quite some time since a female had done that.

Ah, there was that, again, and it reminded him he was still staring. The shirt Rose was wearing lifted just slightly as she reached to the top of the bookshelf to grab something, revealing a jagged scar on her hip. He frowned, remembering how she got it, then turned his attention to the box in front of him, shaking all previous thoughts from his head.

"I'll introduce you to my friend who delivered all of our things yesterday." He spoke. Rose turned to look at him, one hand falling to tug her shirt down.

"Lycan?"

"Yes. Younger than either of us, but well trusted." He remarked, taking out the contents of the box and finding a few more books, standing and walking over to Rose with them. "I believe these are part of your extensive collection."

Rose chuckled and took them from Lucian, glancing down to their hands when one of his fingers purposefully (or so it appeared) brushed over hers. "Ah…yes. They are."

As much as the simple touch made her stomach jump with something other than nervousness, Rose decided to turn and continue putting books on the shelves, instead of going there inside her head. It wasn't as if the two were strangers when it came to the realm of no-strings-attached sex, and who could blame them? 12 years and six months was a long time to be isolated from everyone else you knew, and to be around an attractive counterpart. The "no-strings-attached" was what got Rose the most. She wanted strings, things holding them together other than their friendship and mutual need for a safe and calm world. She felt, however, that Lucian would never let go of Sonja enough to allow her that. Or…perhaps he just wasn't interested. She was just his scientist…and that was fine, right?

* * *

><p>With a little cleaning up and time dedicated to unpacking, both Lycans managed to have the apartment looking like somewhat of a home by midnight. The piles of empty boxes were taking away from the atmosphere, but it wasn't like it would be the best idea to toss them into the hallway. Rose would figure out what to do with them later.<p>

"I think it looks good." She said, crossing her arms loosely over her stomach, and Lucian looked to her with a nod.

"Indeed. It should work out well enough." He brushed a speck of dust off his shirt, raising a brow as he noticed there was still a lot that needed to be dusted and taken care of. "I'd say we sh-Rose?"

However, it seemed she was far ahead of him, grabbing a duster she'd bought herself in Australia and climbing on some of the furniture to reach the higher places. "Two steps ahead of you." She chuckled, and Lucian smirked a bit, watching her as she darted around, cleaning. Rose wasn't necessarily a cleaner, but she knew it was important to have a work space that wasn't cluttered with dust or other nasty particles. The scientist in her told her how wrong that was. The dusting was finished fairly quickly, and Rose put away the duster, finding a seat on the couch next to Lucian.

"What next?" She asked, hoping he would know she wasn't at all speaking about the apartment they now lived in. Lighting a couple candles, Lucian looked back up to Rose, before leaning back on the couch.

"We need to find Selene…and who she's with now." He said, and Rose nodded, waiting on him to continue. "She holds the keys to bringing them down, and I'm fairly certain I can explain to her just what I plan to do once put in control of the company."

"What do you plan to do?" Rose asked, leaning slightly against him. Lucian again glanced over to her, moving his arm to drape over the back of the couch where Rose sat, allowing her to lean against him more. She was tired. He didn't mind.

"New management, as I've said, but I want to know exactly what they're doing in there. It's definitely nothing I would have agreed to…you would think they'd honor my memory in a more efficient way than legalizing the genocide of two races…" He trailed off, and sighed. That really did bother him. Seeing everything happen on the television and as they escaped the city themselves was something neither of them would forget. The burnings, screaming, hiding, being in constant fear? It was seared into both Rose and Lucian's minds, something they feared would take place again. That was why Lucian had returned. He knew he could fix it. He knew he would. Rose knew once he set his mind to it, it would be done…or he would die trying. Just as he almost had before.

"Do you think she escaped with Michael?" Rose asked quietly, her voice betraying that she was tired after their long day of travel and unpacking. Lucian found a more comfortable position on the couch with Rose against him, and he shook his head.

"No. It wasn't Michael. I don't think she escaped with anyone. I think she found someone…I think…ah, well…theories can wait until the morning, can they not?" He offered a smile down to Rose, who was already comfortable against him. "We're both tired. We've had a long day. We should be safe here…we can sleep." If Selene had produced a child…well…it was what Sonja would have done. Their child. There was that pang of guilt and regret again. Of missing her, of aching for her so, and having to remember he was the cause of her untimely death. He looked down to Rose for a moment, who wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were closed and the makeup she'd worn that day was a tad smeared from her eyelids. No, she was no Sonja. However, she might have been something else.

Should be…key words. Rose nodded. "I suppose so. I doubt sleep would do either of us harm." She admitted, and Lucian shook his head, chuckling.

"No harm at all. Think of how much better you'll feel when we begin looking around tomorrow." Without warning, instead of pushing her off of him, he merely picked Rose up, heading toward her bedroom.

"I have legs. I can walk." She said with a small grin, and Lucian nodded.

"I'm aware. But you're tired. I felt generous; don't make me regret the decision with your smart remarks." He retorted, placing her down on the bed in her room. Rose slipped off her shoes and looked up to him.

"…I should probably search the city tomorrow to see if I can make more of the…the antidote. In case we need it.." She spoke softly, as if she worried the past would repeat itself. However, Lucian did not argue as he walked back to the door.

"I'll accompany you. Until we know the state of the city we shouldn't wander alone. Goodnight, Rose."

"…'night, Lucian."


	4. Cleaning and Reintroductions

Things did indeed look different in the morning light. Perhaps not the situation they were in just yet, but the apartment most certainly. When Rose trudged out of her room, she yawned, and then nearly tripped over the boxes she forgot to move the night before. Pausing, she opened her eyes completely and looked around the living room, and her face contorted into that of disgust. Really, where were they going to go other than here? That didn't stop her from being displeased at the sight in front of her. For a few moments, she just stood there, taking in her surroundings and trying to wake her mind up enough to figure out how to fix the predicament at hand; cleaning this dump up. Making it livable. Making it more like a home they could settle into, not some dingy excuse for a home base.

"Screw this," She murmured, running a hand through her tangled hair, stepping over the boxes. At this point, she didn't care if Lucian was still sleeping. She had to clean, and if she woke him, well…he could get up and help. She was a little miffed at the moment. How did she not see this the night before? And most importantly, why did they think it was a good idea to light candles in such disarray? For the amount of dust still coating the place, Rose was surprised it hadn't lit up like the Fourth of July. Grumbling, she realized they hadn't any cleaning supplies. That would be a store trip. Great. Grabbing a stray piece of paper, Rose scribbled out a note just in case Lucian woke before she got back.

_I know you said we needed to stay together until we could access the city, but I'm sure once you get a decent look at this place, you'll figure out where I went. –Rose_

The city didn't appear to be in any kind of permanent disarray, aside from the charred roads in the alleyways that showed where burnings took place. Rose had cringed as she walked back to the sleazy side of town with the cleaning supplies. The strangest part was how empty this side of town was. It was like everyone, if anyone did exist in this side of town, knew to stay hidden and lay low. It made her uneasy, like a lot of things had lately. Making sure she wasn't seen, she skirted back into the apartment complex and up the rickety stairs. She came back into the apartment, unfazed by the fact Lucian wasn't up yet, and she'd been gone nearly an hour. She couldn't blame him…it was only nearing 9:30, according to the clock she'd seen on the way home.

The female Lycan didn't spare expenses for her first shopping trip. Setting the bags on the couch (that much was clean..) she pulled out a couple of alarm clocks, a clock for the wall, paper, pens, things that people would need regularly around a living area. Things that weren't packed from when they moved. Since the electricity wasn't rigged to work yet, she bought a few imperishable snacks and some sodas. Beer would have been lovely, but if it wasn't cold it wasn't worth it. Keeping these things separated on the couch, she pulled out the cleaning supplies and got to work…as much as she hated it.

When Lucian did finally get up, he nearly slipped on the wet hardwood floor. What the—looking around, he realized Rose had gone to some serious cleaning. Raising a brow, he watched her as she scrubbed at the floors, and walking carefully to the couch, realized she must've left earlier that morning to purchase supplies.

"…didn't I say something about not leaving alone?" He asked. He didn't sound angry, but more confused and tired than anything as he pushed some things to the side to sit on the couch. Rose didn't spare him an answer, and when Lucian realized this, he turned slightly on the couch to look at her. "Rose?"

"Listen, if you had gotten up when I did and saw just how dirty this place really was, you would have retched." She snapped, her eyes focused on the floor beneath her. Everything was definitely clean, and she may have been tapping into the perfectionist inside of her as she scrubbed at the floors.

"Okay, alright…" What else did he say? Rubbing a hand on his forehead, then through his hair, he looked at the things on the couch next to him. "Ah…maybe we'll be able to get the electricity working somehow." He noted quietly, holding one of the sodas in his hand. Again, no answer. He heaved a sigh and let Rose continue to clean. Obviously, she wouldn't be happy until she was done.

* * *

><p>Once the apartment was clean, it was almost one in the afternoon. Rose disappeared after her cleaning was done to shower, then reappeared wearing worn-out jeans and a fitted shirt, drying her hair. Lucian was standing at one of the windows that looked down to the streets below them, and Rose walked up behind him, peeking over his shoulder.<p>

"It's dead, this side of the city." She said, making a face. Lucian nodded, continuing to look out the window.

"Would seem so. How did the rest of the city look?" Honestly, he should have known Rose would have gone out and done something on her own. She wasn't keen on waiting on other people to get things done when she could do them herself. He silently scolded himself for thinking she'd stay put; he knew her better than that.

"Normal, if you ignore the charred reminders of the past on the back roads." She said quietly, looking off to the side. There was a knowing silence that passed between the two Lycans, and Lucian finally broke it.

"Finish drying your hair and let's go." He said simply, grabbing his coat from the back of the couch. Rose glanced over to him, folding the towel she'd had over her arm and then over the back of a dining table chair.

"Go where?" She asked, grabbing her own coat from the back of another one of the chairs. She pulled it on and buttoned a couple of the buttons, running a hand through her hair and shaking loose the tresses, so they didn't look so messy. The once-leader looked up to her with a small grin.

"Well, exploring for a little while. Then as night falls, we have allies to find."

So he planned on being out for a while. Nodding, Rose scurried out of the apartment after him.

The day consisted of familiarizing themselves with their surroundings, until early evening arrived. Apparently, their familiarizing walk had led them to Antigen, and the two paused down the street from it, examining it from afar.

"The source of the problem," Lucian scoffed, his hands tucked into the pockets of his coat. Rose paused not too far behind him, watching silently. The longer they watched, the more things began to unfold. Guards began to brandish guns and people began to get excited over something. Obviously, some sort of uproar was taking place. Out of habit, Lucian swept an arm out in front of Rose and took a step back into a nearby alley with her, and she placed a hand on his arm, her way of telling him she would be fine. Lucian knew in the back of his mind the other Lycan could take care of herself, but he wouldn't have a repeat of what happened to Sonja happen to Rose. Maybe that was why he always took the initiative to try and protect that which didn't need protecting. Either way, he kept his arm there for a few moments as they watched.

There was a silence between them again, and as night fell and the fighting appeared to grow, Lucian finally spoke.

"Selene."

It was as if he knew perfectly what was going on. The only thing he didn't know for sure was if Selene was completely taking care of the problem, or if this was a temporary solution they could work together later to resolve completely.

"Selene?" Rose questioned, looking up to Lucian, who had long since lowered his arm, but insisted they stay hidden in the shadows of the alleyway.

"Yes." He answered simply, and Rose made a bit of a face.

"How are you—"

"I'm sure, Rose."

Well, she couldn't question him.

* * *

><p>Selene was silently grateful for David's offer to stay with herself and Eve, helping them to stay under the radar from Antigen, which was going to obviously bounce back as quickly as possible, and to find Michael, who was more than likely looking for her. She didn't waste words as she moved through the back alleyways with David and Eve, assuming they would find somewhere to rest and regroup before beginning to search for Michael again. Right now, Selene had no intentions of worrying about Antigen…at least, not until they posed a direct threat again.<p>

"Outside of town, there's an old cave that leads down into caverns my coven used to use. Similar to where we went before.." David started, and Selene nodded.

"That will do, a vehicle would provide faster transp—"

"Hello, Selene."

Selene stopped abruptly and her hands went for her guns, making sure Eve was behind her. However, when she was able to take in just who was standing in front of her, she had a hard time believing it wasn't a trick of exhaustion.

"…_Lucian_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _So, I had one particular song on repeat while I was writing this chapter, and it was so difficult to transition it to Rose and Lucian running into Selene. Either way, I tend to like to share songs that spark my muse, and I feel like this one will play a part in at least one long chapter eventually. So, feel free to look it up. It's a beautiful song.  
>"I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You" by Emiliana Torrini<em>


End file.
